1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to surface texture materials, and more particularly to a novel pressurized substance in liquid or semi-liquid form that is storable and dispensable from an air-tight pressurized container to be sprayed onto a stucco-covered surface so that after subsequent curing and hardening, the sprayed textured surface more closely resembles the original stucco-covered surface.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice in the procedure of repairing stucco-covered surfaces to remove the damaged portion of the surface and subsequently fill any holes, depressions, or the like with a prepared patch material. The patch or replacement material is applied by means of a trowel or other flat tool that will press the patch material into the hole or depression and that will prepare and provide a surface area to receive a finish surface coating. After the patch material has cured and adhered to the original support material, a smooth surface is provided that receives the final coating. This coating leaves a smooth surface that is not matched to the surrounding roughened or textured surface, like that of stucco.
A stucco-covered surface usually presents a surface texture that is bumpy, or presents an irregular look and sometimes is referred to as a xe2x80x9cPopcorn effectxe2x80x9d. Such an appearance and surface texture cannot be attained through the use of smoothing tools or patch tools once the patch material has been applied to the damaged or repaired area. Therefore, difficulties and problems have been encountered that stem largely from the fact that the use and application of conventional patching materials on repairs of stucco-covered surfaces leaves a surface texture that does not match the surrounding area and is noticeable after the repair has been completed.
With respect to conventional patch materials, prior means of dispensing such patch materials have included the use of air compressors or hand-operated spray pumps of the type used to dispense insect repellent. Often times, electric power was also necessary to drive these air compressors. These prior means are inadequate because they are time consuming in use and require substantial cleanup. Also, two hands are normally required for directional control of the discharge or spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,219 issued to Smrt et al. discloses an aerosol composition for producing a surface having an abrasive grit adhered thereto, which can be dispensed from a suitable aerosol container, said composition comprising abrasive grit, a binder solution that is suitable for affixing said grit onto the surface comprising a polymeric resin and an organic solvent that dissolves said resin, the resin being capable of adhering to said surface and to said grit, and a liquid propellant. The aerosol composition of the ""219 patent, having only abrasive grit, does not provide a surface texture that is similar to stucco, where there are large particulates.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,341,970, 5,476,879, and 5,505,344 issued to the present Applicant disclose an acoustic ceiling patch or textured material in the form of a sprayable composition including a base, a filler, and a binder, as well as a propellant or carrier storable and dispensable from a pressurized container. The sprayable compositions of the ""970, ""879, and ""344 patents, although textured, also do not resemble that of stucco, where large particulates are embedded within the material.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a material that may be readily applied to a repaired patch or surface so that the repaired surface will match with the surrounding surface texture of a stucco-covered surface. Furthermore, there is a need for a stucco patch material that may be applied to a repaired or patched area and that may be contained in a hand-held applicator, requiring only one hand, so that the stucco patch material may be conveniently stored as well as applied to the repaired area in a simple and convenient manner.
An object of the present invention is to make patching exterior stucco and elastomeric exterior applications much more cost effective and faster to accomplish.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stucco spray patch material that is storable and dispensable from a hand-held dispensing unit for spray-on and direct application of the material in a liquid or semi-liquid form onto a repaired or patched area so that the surrounding stucco surface texture will be visually and mechanically matched.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, practical and economical means for matching the surface texture of a repaired or patched surface area on a stucco-covered surface with the surrounding stucco surface texture.
Another object of the present invention is to improve the appearance of stucco patched or repaired areas on a stucco-covered surface by employing a spray-on textured material that covers the patched or repaired areas and visually assumes the surface texture of the surrounding stucco-covered surface.
Another object of the present invention is to enable efficient patching of exterior stucco and elastomeric applications by not requiring the use of air hoses or electricity.
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a hardenable texture material for application to a patch surface surrounded by a stucco material having an irregular surface texture to form a layer of textured patch material on the patch surface, wherein the hardenable texture material is storable in a fluid-tight dispensing container.
The hardenable texture material includes a liquid base, a stucco filler substance having large particulates resembling stucco, and a pressure source so that the stucco texture material may be applied by spray and will adhere to the repaired patch or stucco-covered surface. In an embodiment of the present invention, the hardenable texture material may include: a liquid base consisting of a vinyl, acrylic, or resin, and a stucco filler substance made of a mixture of limestone and clay.
The hardenable texture material described above is storable and dispensable from a convenient dispenser including a pressurized aerosol container holding a quantity of the hardenable texture material in a liquid or semi-liquid condition so that upon depression of a dispensing nozzle, the hardenable texture material will be discharged and directed to a patch area intended to receive the hardenable texture material. Furthermore, the hardenable texture material more closely resembles the texture of the original stucco-covered surfaces, allowing a better match for repairs of these surfaces. The hardenable texture material is inexpensive and easy to produce and may be sprayed from a hand-held dispenser, such as an aerosol spray can.